Un cumpleaños alocado
by Yuka-San1
Summary: Aunque pasen los días este fic fue hecho el 30-7-11 para celebrar el cumpleaños numero 21 de Doremi


Un cumpleaños alocado

Eso creo

* * *

><p>Hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 21, 30 de julio el dia en que nací yo era la cosita mas bella en este mundo pero hoy cumplo 21 años soy toda una mujer hecha y derecha. quizas pueda ir a celebrar con mi familia a algun lugar o ir a pasear por ahi siempre y cuando alguien se acuerde de felicitarme por mi cumpleaños yo vivo sola en un depa muy acogedor y bueno soy feliz pero estoy incompleta, ME FALTA UN NOVIOOOOO por que todas las chicas tienen un lindo novio? que pasa conmigo si yo soy una chica hermosa.<p>

En Otra parte en la casa de los Harukaze

Pop- Mamá pronto alguien tiene que mantener a Doremi fuera de la casa porque le daremos una fiesta sorpresa, yo no puedo distraerla tengo que hacer algunas compras

Mamá- yo menos tengo que preparar unas cosas

Padre- yo tengo que hacer compras con pop

? ? ?- No se preocupen que uno de nosotros la mantendrá lejos de la casa- (la voz de Aiko)

Pop muy emocionada- amigos, todos han venido a ayudarnos. Chicas, Chicos- Las Ojamajo, todas incluida Hana montana digo Makihatayama, Masaru , Tetsuya, y no nos olvidemos de los Flat4 no pueden faltar

Aiko- bien quien distraerá a Doremi será Tooru ^^

Tooru- Queeee porque yo si yo no me entiendo muy bien con ella

Onpu- Tooru hazlo por mi ¿siiii?

Tooru- OOOONPUUUU por ti cualquier cosa, bien amigos nos vemos mas tarde- sale de la casa

Aiko- Bien todos dejen los regalos en aquella mesita y yo haré equipos de a , Hazuki, Hana ustedes van a adornar la sala, Onpu y Akatsuki la musica, Kotake y Momoko Ustedes acomoden la mesa con los platos y vasos, Leon, Masaru, Fujio y yo a la cocina con la señora Harukaze.

Mamá de Doremi- Gracias a todos este es un día muy importante para Doremi y quiero que sea el mejor

Kotake piensa-( Doremi hace mucho que no la veo)

Akatsuki- (Doremi que habrá sido de ella?) bien manos a la obra

Todos- Siiiiii!

Pop- vamos padre que ya se nos hace tarde

Padre- ese chico de cabello rojo purpura, no confio en el- salen de la casa y se van a hacer unas compras

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Tooru buscando a Doremi como loco hasta que da con ella, estaba viendo un escaparate de una tienda quizas se queria comprar algo no se un lindo vestido lo cual notó Tooru<p>

Tooru- hola Doremi

Doremi- aahh oh me asustaste ¿Tooru?

Tooru- Feliz cumpleaños Doremi

Doremi- Gracias, eres el primero que me felicita hasta ahora sabes ni una llamada de mis amigas, ni de mi propia Familia U U

Tooru- estas viendo ese lindo vestido verdad

Doremi- si pero no estoy segura de querer comprarlo ya que no sabria para donde ponermelo y lucirlo

Tooru- no importa donde te lo pongas yo te lo quiero regalar como regalo de cumpleaños

Doremi- queeeee!, no, no podria aceptarlo

Tooru- es tu cumpleaños yo quiero hacerlo ese será tu regalo vamos- Tooru la toma de la mano y entran a la tienda

* * *

><p>Mientra en la casa<p>

Akatsuki- Oye Onpu que clase de musica seria perfecta

Onpu- pues yo creo empezaremos con un tema ligero para mas tarde pasar a una movida y luego una romantica para bailar todos pegaditos.

Akatsuki- lo dices por que quieres bailar junto Tooru ¿no es asi?

Onpu- no yo no lo he dicho por el ademas a el no lo e visto en años como podría gustarme

Akatsuki- yo no pregunté si te gustaba, yo pregunté sobre si querias bailar con el

Onpu- mejor clasifiquemos los cd

Hana- Adornos, adornos- colocando como loca y hasta le puso guirnaldas a Akatsuki y Onpu- Adornos de colores jajajaja

Todos- Haaaanaaaa

Hana- XP que aburridos son

Hazuki a solas con Hana- Hana el hecho de que te veas como adulta significa tambien el comportamiento de un adulto, aunque ya tengas 12 comportate

Hana- esta bien ¬3¬

Kotake- Oh como quisiera ver a Doremi

Momoko- ok ya se que te gusta Doremi pero tienes que saber dicimular

Kotake- yo no... a mi no me gusta es solo que la quiero ver tengo tiempo de no verla

En la cocina

Aiko- Leon eres muy torpe para hacer una simple bebida? no me sorprende mejor ve a buscar un poco de hielo

Leon- ya voy a buscar tu hielo gruñona

Aiko- ¬¬*- mientras hace la bebida (o como decimos en mi pais chicha)

Masaru acomoda algunos bocadillos pero claro que Fujio le "ayuda"

Fujio y masaru haciendo competencia a ver quien termina antes ^^U

* * *

><p>En la tienda<p>

Doremi- waooo me queda justo a la medida Gracias Tooru-kun

Tooru- de nada, es tu cumpleaños lo hago por que quiero

Doremi- Gracias- lo abraza- (Si Tooru está aqui eso significa que Akatsuki puede estar por ahí)- lo deja de Abrazar- Gracias por todo ahora voy de camino a la casa de mis padres.

Tooru- noooo... quiero decir este vamos por algo de comer tengo un poco de hambre

Doremi- mooo si tienes razon vamos- saliendo de la tienda con el vestido puesto- Oye Tooru · / / /·

Tooru- mmm dime- con las manos en la cabeza

Doremi- y Akatsuki donde está?

Tooru- bueno el está muy ocupado con eso de ser el Principe y sus deberes reales antes de ser el nuevo rey de nuestro mundo. Ya casi no viene a este mundo y poco tiempo le queda para nosotros sus amigos.

Doremi- mmm ya veo- una lagrima corre por el rostro de Doremi

Tooru- ge Doremi no te pogas así quiza algun dia lo veas

Doremi- no creo el siempre se aleja de mi como todos T_T- Van llegando y tomando asiento en un restaurante y Doremi le empieza a echarlo que tenia acumulado todo este tiempo.

* * *

><p>En casa de los Harukaze todos estaban vueltos unos lios todos enredados en decoraciones<p>

Hazuki- oh no no nos queda mucho!

Todos revueltos cuando llegan Pop y su Papá con el pastel de cumpleaños y otras cosas, se espantaron cuando vieron la casa hecha un desastre

Akatsuki- Pop que bueno que llegas- le dice al oído algo a pop pero el papá quiere oir y no puede, aun le cae mal ese tipo)- (Oye porfavor llevate a tu padre y a kotake que voy a arreglar esto, por ningun motivo les dejes mirar para acá)

Pop- claro, Papá ven y Kotake te nececito en la cocina

Kotake- Ok que necesitas

Pop- esto, esto y esto bla bla blabla

Akatsuki- chicas esto va por Doremi- toda la decoracion se va arreglando y todo el desastre está tomando su lugar

Hana- waaaaa que bonito

Momoko- siiii me gustaria ver la cara de Doremi cuando vea esto y nos vea despues de tanto tiempo.

Onpu- Fiestaaaa por Doremi

Hazuki va a la cocina y les pregunta si ya pueden llamar a tooru para que la traiga a la fiesta la madre de Doremi aciente con la cabeza

Onpu- ya puedo marcar?

Hazuki- ok ^^

Tu tu tu tuuu turrrrrrrrrr turrrrrrrrrr

Tooru- Siiii Onpu-chan- bla bla bla bla- ok, Doremi ven conmigo

Doremi- pero quiero comer algo antes

Tooru- no hay tiempo podemos ir con magia para llegarmas rapido

Doremi- pero mi orden de helado y pastel?

Tooru- bueno pero come rapìdo

Doremi- vale- llega la orden de Doremi- mmm que rico me lo voy a comer todoooo- y empieza a comer como loca

Tooru- (que vergüenza no se como a Akat le gusta Doremi, no tiene educacion para comer) date prisa

Cuando Doremi termina Tooru se la lleva a un lugar decierto y le dice abrazame para poder irnos Doremi lo abraza y desaparecen luego cuando llegan Tooru por sorpresa le venda los Ojos y la voltea tres veces pobre Doremi como si fuera a partir una piñata y quedó un poco mareada, Tooru la coge de la mano y la para en frende de la puerta y la abre luego la adentra y le quita las vendas y todos Gritan ¡SORPRESAAAA!

Doremi muy sorprendida empiezan a brotarle las lagrimas de felicidad y ella abraza Hazuki y Aiko luego Onpu y Momoko, Hana y Masaru, Leon y Fujio a Pop

Doremi ve a Kotake y lo abraza muy fuerte- Tetsuya cuanto tiempo mirate has cambiado mucho, estas mas Guapo ^^

Tetsuya- Gracias Doremi tu te ves tambien muy linda o/ / / o

Pero Doremi buscaba en toda la sala a una perona que no habia visto en mucho tiempo y como la habitacion estaba apretada ella se habre paso y lo ve de espaldas y ella se lo queda mirando y luego el voltea y dice

Akatsuki- Querida Doremi Feliz cumpleaños- le extiende su regalo y Doremi lo toma y lo abre y resulta ser unos pendientes en forma de corazon

Doremi- que lindos Akatsuki- lo abraza- no sabes cuanto queria verte, sentir que estas a mi lado (oler tu delicioso aroma) ^^

Hazuki le regalo un vestido hecho con cariño

Aiko le da un juego de maquillaje

Onpu su nuevo CD

Momoko una tarta de cumpleaños

Hana- un collar con forma de nota musical

Fujio un Diario le regaló

Leon una bolso muy pink

Tetsuya un peluche con muchos chocolates alrededor (arreglos de regalos)

Masaru le dio un lindo perfume

Pop le regalo unos zapatos

y su¡ madre Calzones muy sexys para mujer

Doremi- O/ /o/ /O que sorpresa noooo que vergüenza- Jejeje mejor los devuelvo a su cajita

Todos muy apenados- jijijiji

Y el padre le regala una caña de pescar

Doremi- este va a ser mi mejor cumpleaños ^^

Onpu- que comiense la fiesta traigan el pastel

Aiko y Leon traen el dulce a la mesa

Doremi sopla con fuerza- afuuuuuu- todos aplauden

Tooru- Musica maestra

Suena la musica

Rain or shine, like summer time  
>I am lucky, yeah, that's right<br>You better believe it  
>I look good, don't need to fall<br>Because today I've got it all  
>In the world that I'm dreamin'<p>

I ran a mile  
>And I won the race<br>It feels like a day in first place

I'm so lucky  
>Nothin's gonna bring me down today<br>I'm so lucky  
>I'm counting stars with nothin' in my way<br>Most of all, I'm lucky I have you

Maybe Paris or Milan  
>Maybe fashion, maybe not<br>But I'm telling you one thing  
>I will that the leading role<br>And go wherever my dreams go  
>In a sparklin' sunshine<p>

I don't have to try  
>To be someone else<br>I'm happy just bein' myself

I'm so lucky  
>Nothin's gonna bring me down today<br>I'm so lucky  
>I'm counting stars with nothin' in my way<br>Most of all, I'm lucky I have you

Todos bailan y Akatsuki baila con Doremi y luego ella baila con Tetsuya y luego con los demas y luego regresa con Akatsuki y sus amigas bailaron como lokas toda la fiesta

Momoko- Party, party jejeje

Hazuki- todos queremos que sea feliz

Fujio- que cumple mas divertido quiero mas fiesta, quiero fiestar

Masaru- ya se volvió loco

Fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Felicidades Doremi cumples 21 ya te estas poniendo vieja

Doremi- no aun me quedan años y me quedo con Akatsuki como novio ese es mi deseo de cumpleaños.


End file.
